gingaekickofffandomcom-20200222-history
Takatou Erika
Takatou Erika is a forward and midfielder for the Momoyama Predators. She is also known as the Speed Star. Background She moved from Osaka to Tokyo, so she had to quit her old team the Namba Dandelions. Personality She has a bit of a complex about boys saying that they are better than her because she is a girl and in several instances she is deeply hurt and angered by it. Erika is a cheerful, full of energy and very frank. She is very tomboyish and she is a very loyal friend to Reika. She has a crush on Aoto and when played against Heaven she tried to get him to notice her. At first, she dislikes the Furuyas personality, but respects their skills. Among the three brothers of the "Triplet Demon", it is showed that Erika argues with Kota the most because he underestimates Reika and does not agree for Reika to join the team. Appearance A beautiful girl from Osaka. Erika has auburn hair which she ties up in a ponytail. She has brown eyes and she is also quite tall for a girl. During the match with the highschoolers, Erika ties her hair into a bun. She wear sa pink long-sleeved sweatshirt, shorts, thigh-lenghted socks and short brown boots. When Erika plays for the Momoyama Predators, she wears the team's uniform, which has black and red vertical stripes (with the Predator sign). During the summer, Erika wears a light pink top, jean shorts, white socks and sneakers. Plot In Dandelions Erika first appeared in episode 1, when she was playing football with her dog Zach. She agreed to play with Shou, if he could steal the ball from Zach. When Shou asked if she would join his team, she agreed to at least watch their practice. On the next day Kinzou told her that the Predators had been disbanded and even if it still would be active, Erika couldn't join it, since she was just a girl. That angered Erika, and she insisted that Shou would practice with her. When they arrived to the park, they noticed that Misaki Shimizu, the pro female soccer player was practising at the same park. Shou went to ask her to practice together, which she agreed to do. Next day Misaki invited both Shou and Erika to watch her team practising. After watching for some time, Misaki said that if they wanted to, they could join to the match. Erika and Shou agreed, and played in a practice match with an all-girls team. After the match, when Shou was away, Misaki engouraged Erika to continue play football, even with boys since she is still sixth grader. After that Erika agreed to join Shou's still incomplete team. Misaki also offered a chance to play against New Tokyo FC Rose. When still in need of more players, Erika and Shou went to scout the Furuya's triplets. At their first meeting, Erika got angry about the triplets attitude towards her and kicked the ball with fierce power towards them. Altough Ouzou was able to easily block it, that still gave Shou a chance to explain about the possibility to play against Rose. After the Furuyas agreed to join, they also got 3U to join too and they named their team Momoyama Dandelions. Erika played as the left forward in Dandelions games. After their game against Rose, Dandelions fell apart and also Erika quitted. She wanted to join Heaven, but she was rejected because of her gender. District tournament City tournament Blind soccer Because the Predators didn't have enough members to participate in the Future cup, Erika went to scout Aoto. She missed the blind soccer training because of this. But later on, she was seen practicing Blind soccer along with the team and she began to get on well with it. Future Cup Galaxia Cup Epilogue At the end of the series, Erika joins the New Tokyo FC. And it seems that she along with Shou and the Furuyas (except Kota) still meet up and practice with each other. She also said that Kageura defeats Shou alot when they are practicing, earing a protest from Shou. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Momoyama Predators Category:Momoyama Dandelions Category:Midfielder